


O pecado de Lapis

by YoruTiger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruTiger/pseuds/YoruTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis não consegue abandonar a esperança mesmo quando tudo o que conhecia parece ter morrido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O pecado de Lapis

**Author's Note:**

> Não tem realmente um'' como elas foram parar nessa situação'', mas tem insinuação de estupro e sexo ai, eu acho, então cuidado para os leitores mais sensíveis... Mas nada realmente acontece aqui.

– Sai de cima de mim!- Gritou Lapis se debatendo em baixo de Jasper.

– E por que deveria?- Perguntou Jasper prendendo Lapis sem esforço. Tudo que Jasper precisava era seu corpo grande e pesado para mantê-la no lugar.

– Por favor, Jasper.- Pediu Lapis colocando uma das mãos no ombro da outra gem.

– Oh, agora é por favor? Sempre desse jeito, né Lapis.- Jasper Riu um pouco antes de colocar sua mão em cima da garganta da menor, a diferença entre os tamanhos tão grande que apenas a mão dela cobria a garganta e metade do peito da garota em baixo de si.- Quando as coisas ficam feia você começa a ficar mansa, e quando as coisas ficam ainda mais feias, você só aceita esperando que no fim não seja tão ruim.

Lapis desviou o olhar, realmente, era exatamente o que a pequena gem fazia, mas o que isso teria a ver com as ações de Jasper? Queria ela apenas esfregar o quão covarde Lapis era? Lapis se lembrava como Jasper era antes de se separarem devido a gem azul ter sido presa no espelho. Jasper era uma gem violenta, sim, mas não desse jeito.

Tinha aspectos ruins em sua personalidade? Sim, mas novamente, não desse jeito.

Jasper não era do tipo que forçava as outras dessa maneira, então Lapis não conseguiu evitar se perguntar quando ela mudou?

Quando a terra natal mudou? Quando tudo o que ela conhecia se transformou nisso? Essa não era Jasper que conheceu, e essa não era a terra natal que ela tanto sentia falta, que ela tanto desejava voltar.

Tudo que Lapis conheceu... não passa de uma memoria agora... A ''casa'' que ela tanto almejava voltar... Nada mais que uma memória.

– Ah, qual é Lapis, isso não é tão ruim assim.- Resmungou Jasper rolando os olhos, soltou Lapis e se sentou.

Lapis olhou confusa para Jasper que estava com uma expressão clara de desgosto, e então percebeu que estava chorando, colocou a mão no seu próprio rosto, dedos passando de leve na parte molhada pelas lágrimas.

– Não é você.- Disse Lapis com a voz trêmula, sem nem saber por que estava explicando o motivo de sua tristeza para uma gem tão bruta e cruel ao ponto em que iria até mesmo violentá-la.- É tudo.

Lapis no fundo sabia o porque, ela acreditava que aquela Jasper que conheceu a tanto tempo não tinha morrido junto com o resto.

Mesmo depois de tudo... Lapis não conseguia abandonar a esperança.


End file.
